Relato 01
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Una noche, un pecado. ―Incesto―


Escuchen _Iron Man_ de Nico Vega todo lo que dure su lectura, denle replay y replay hasta que acaben. A mí me sirvió aunque no me inspiré para escribirlo. Disfruten y nos leemos en mis otros fics, gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p><strong>Relato 01<strong>

Ebrios, ebrios como nunca habíamos estado. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de quien éramos, y si lo hicimos, ninguno dijo nada al respecto… no hasta que estábamos desnudos y calientes en la cama.

― ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ―preguntó él. Sus palabras todavía siendo arrastradas por el efecto del maravilloso tequila.

Yo vi su erección y no respondí; la tomé sin avisar y él ahogó un gruñido que me hizo frotar mi vulva sobre su pierna.

―Compartiendo… un secreto. Un secreto sucio ―bajé mi cabeza y empecé a lamer la punta, un gran pene, largo gordo y jugoso―. ¿Quieres que pare?

Él negó de inmediato y yo sonreí. Era un hombre alto, fornido, moreno y tenía una barba de varios días para morir, era guapo en realidad. Su cabello era negro igual al mío, largo, casi de la misma textura. Pasé mi mano por sus abdominales y retorcí sus pezones hasta que gruñó que parara.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? ―hice un puchero.

Él no dijo nada y sus ojos ámbar penetraron los míos, haciéndome saber que aquello estaba mal pero que no quería que parara. Quería llegar hasta el final y más allá, justo como yo también lo quería.

―Está mal ―susurró una vez que yo me acerqué a su rostro y comencé a besarlo―. Lo sabes.

Asentí.

―Tal vez lo esté… pero se siente bien.

Suspiró y besó mis labios. La electricidad estaba ahí, atestando nuestros sentidos y mandándonos directo al infierno.

_Incesto_… si, esa palabra resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez, pero me gustaba.

―Estamos jugando con fuego, Kag… nos quemaremos ―aseveró.

Yo mordí su labio inferior y sonreí después.

―Está bien ―me encogí.

Sentí su gran mano atraer mi pequeña cintura y me sentó contra su erección, sentí mis pechos pegar contra los suyos y suspiré al ser besada de nuevo.

―Eres tan bella… ―dijo bajando sus besos a mi cuello―. Y esto está tan mal.

―Déjate llevar, estamos lejos, solos, no hay nadie que pueda juzgar… está bien.

El efecto del alcohol seguía en mi mente, nublando mis sentidos y haciéndome sonreír como tonta. Él no sonreía, su rostro estaba tenso, su mandíbula dura como una piedra y sus ojos clavados en los míos, a cada momento… solo viéndome.

―Eres mi hermanita.

Asentí.

―No dejaré de serlo.

―Dejarás de serlo después de esto.

Negué.

―Estás a punto de casarte y yo tengo una relación seria… cada quien tiene una vida, esto es algo de una noche ―le dije viéndole a los ojos, sus ojos ámbar penetraron lentamente mi ser y me sentí violada de todas las maneras posibles. Mi pecho se comprimió pero seguí ahí, con él―. Solo quiero hacer esto antes de que camines por el altar… lo he querido hacer desde hace mucho ―confesé.

Su manzana de Adán se movió al tragar en seco y yo lo besé sin esperar respuesta. Devoré sus labios, su alma, sus sentimientos y atrapé los mismos míos en aquél beso, una promesa de amor pero sobre todo de deseo, un deseo inaudito y prohibido que me venía cargando desde que un tenue vello púbico me había crecido y él había empezado a ejercitarse.

Si, deseo. Eso era.

Su agarre en mis caderas fue empeorando mis ganas por joderlo y un gruñido gutural se atoró en su garganta a la vez que me rozaba frenéticamente contra su gran erección.

―Kagome…

Yo sonreí, presa del alcohol en mi sistema.

―Te gusta…

Mi clítoris duro y caliente sufría a cada rozadura y él levantaba mis caderas sin ninguna dificultad, sus ojos no dejaban de verme, me sentía tan bien y a la vez intimidada que mi cerebro hizo un _click _lejano y supe que por esa noche él podría someterme a lo que quisiera, someterme a ser su zorra, su perra o su puta personal y él lo sabía, él también lo sabía…

―Dentro, adentro ―supliqué―. Ahora ―me moví rápidamente, precipitándome a encajarme dentro de él.

Él no se movió, dejó que tomara las riendas de todo justo como lo venía haciendo desde un principio y solo ayudó a levantarme para después caer lentamente contra él. Grité como una zorra, grité desarmándome frente a él, soltando lágrimas de placer y sintiendo un remolino recorrer mi vientre.

― ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó preocupado. Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero pude imaginar su expresión, su pura expresión de angustia.

Asentí y me agarré fuertemente a sus hombros. Empecé a joderlo y abrí mis ojos, lo vi, a mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre. Su mandíbula seguía tensa, sus ojos desnudando mi alma. Mientras mis caderas subían y bajaban sobre él, bajó a mis pechos y empezó a jugar con ellos.

―Fuerte, muérdelos ―ordené―. Me correré rápido si lo haces, quiero que duela.

Él bramó y me tumbó contra la cama, tomó mis caderas y empezó a joderme fuerte como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Su punta llegó hasta la punta de mi cérvix y yo grité más y más, gimiendo, retorciéndome bajo él, viendo estrellas por todas partes y sintiendo sus labios en los míos.

―Estas tan apretada. ¿Nunca te jode ese novio que te cargas?

Yo gruñí.

―Déjalo fuera de esto ―ordené levemente molesta.

Él sonrió, esa sonrisa característica que lo marcaba, una sonrisa de canalla con la que había conquistado a su prometida. Con la que había conquistado a la mayoría de las mujeres y en su defecto… también a mí, a su propia hermanita.

―De acuerdo ―besó mi cuello y mordió mi hombro―. Pero sé que te gusta más mi polla que la de él… ―susurró a mi oído.

Yo me puse roja, roja de la pena y del enojo.

―InuYasha… ―advertí.

Él rio. Lo escuché tan claro; la diversión en su risa, la arrogancia y el egocentrismo. Todo mezclado lo hacían ser quien era él; el sueño de cualquier mujer, un sueño peligroso que podía convertirse en pesadilla que solo yo y otras más conocíamos. Ese hombre era peligroso y hería sentimientos, era un cabrón que solo estaba con su prometida porque ambos eran lo mismo y lo aceptaban. Mi hermano no era buen material de pareja, pero era un buen hombre y siendo mi hermano, no necesitaba nada más.

Su gran falo entraba y salía de mis pliegues, haciéndome gemir cada vez más fuerte, sus manos tomaban mis caderas con fuerza, gruñía mi nombre, gruñía malas palabras y bramaba lo hermosa que era. Yo sonreía y besaba su boca cada que podía, cada que su cabeza estaba lo suficientemente baja para alcanzarla y tocarla, devorar sus facciones y sonreír por sentirme en las nubes.

―Más fuerte ―pedí―. Duro ―gruñí.

Se volvió loco, yo lo vi. Su pecho se alzó y junto con él me alzó a mí también, sentándome fuertemente contra él, enterrándose todavía más dentro de mí. Bramé, gruñí, grité, arañé su espalda y me arqueé salvajemente, sus dientes tirando fuertemente de mis pezones, haciéndome exclamar en éxtasis su nombre, clamándolo como mío al morder su cuello y sentir sus manos amasar mis nalgas.

Sus gruñidos en mi oído, volviéndome loca de atar, loca para reírme e irme directo a un manicomio, loca para convencerlo de dejar nuestras vidas, salir del país y tener sexo como conejos desenfrenados.

―Mira ―dijo levantando mi cabeza―. Míranos ―me obligó a bajar la mirada hasta nuestros sexos, unidos, haciendo ruidos lascivos y brillosos.

No pude despegar la mirada, jamás podría olvidar esa imagen de mi cabeza, estaría graba en mi mente cuando tuviera sexo con mi novio, incluso el rostro arrogante de mi hermano estaría presente cuando estuviera con él, con alguien más, con quien fuera. Cuando me masturbara, nuestros sexos estarían en mi mente, su rostro, todo él. Sus bramidos de placer y sus ojos de salvaje, me vendría rápido y fuerte, lo sabía.

Me besó de nuevo, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, encajando más y más rápido.

― ¿Te gusta así? ¿Querías esto? Estamos pecando y nos vamos a ir al infierno, hermanita… si tanto lo querías ahora lo tienes ―mis gemidos se atoraron en mi garganta al sentirlo llegar hasta lo más profundo, sentirlo tocar puntos que jamás habían sido tocados y morder mi cuerpo con esa boca maldita que tenía.

_Incesto…_

Mi garganta seca y mi cuerpo rígido a causa del orgasmo próximo.

_In-ces-to…_

Mis pechos adoloridos rozando con los suyos, el canto de su excitación en mí oído.

_Incesssssstoo…._

Grité y el mundo paró, paró para mí, para él y para los dos, paró porque me vine tanto que pude sentir mi vida yéndose en ese orgasmo. Él también se vino y sentí su semilla caliente llenarme toda, haciéndome llorar del placer y de las sensaciones inhumanas que inundaban mi ser.

―Mierda… ―su agarre prevaleció fuerte mientras daba las últimas estocadas y jamás no me soltó―. ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―preguntó lamiendo mi cuello, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco sudoroso de su cuello.

Asentí a duras penas y ambos caímos sobre la cama, él nos arropó y nos sujetamos con tanta fuera que pensé ambos nos romperíamos los huesos en el proceso.

―Vámonos ―susurré.


End file.
